An increasing number of people suffer overweight or constipation. A medical device having a cathartic effect is always used for losing weight or avoiding constipation. If a user uses a drug for a long time, it may lead to a dependency on the drug, and a side effect of dehydration may become an issue for the user. Moreover, a message device in vitro has been developed for losing weight or avoiding constipation. However, the effect of the message device diminishes when there is more internal abdominal fat. Therefore, an in vivo medical device that can safely and effectively to interact with human colonic wall, alleviate colon spasm, promote con motility, treat constipation to enhance the healthy in general is needed.
Vibration capsule by acting on human colonic wall, alleviate colon spasm, promote colonic motility, treatment of constipation, stool discharge, beauty and health. Vibration capsule by acting on the human small intestine wall, promote the small intestine peristalsis, reduce the absorption of the small intestine to the food, achieve weight loss effect. For pseudo obstruction caused by partial small intestine peristalsis, the corresponding segment of small intestine can be stimulated to achieve the purpose of treatment of obstruction.